This application requests partial support for the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) 6th Annual Comprehensive Cardiovascular Center (CCVC) Symposium entitled ?Focus on Cardiovascular Electrophysiology.? The Symposium will take place September 14th and 15th, 2017 at The Grand Bohemian Hotel in Birmingham, Alabama. This meeting is designed to provide scientists and clinicians with the most current information concerning recent advances in translational research and clinical care in the field of cardiovascular electrophysiology. Prior CCVC symposia have experienced a steady growth in attendance; the 2017 symposium is expected to draw between 200 to 250 scientists and clinicians. The organizing committee consists of experts in the field of clinical and basic electrophysiology, including: H. Thomas McElderry, MD; Sabine Huke, PhD; Steven Pogwizd, MD; Lufang Zhou, PhD; and Sumanth Prabhu, MD. The overarching long-term goal of the meeting is to reduce the morbidity and mortality resulting from cardiac arrhythmias and to improve patient quality of life. The immediate goals of this meeting are: ? Objective 1: Discuss new therapies and interventions to prevent or treat atrial and ventricular arrhythmias ? Objective 2: Highlight novel research focused on the underlying mechanisms of cardiac arrhythmias ? Objective 3: Bring together basic scientists, physician scientists and clinicians to facilitate communication and collaboration The 6th Annual Symposium will comprise 30 invited speakers representing basic, clinical and translational scientific backgrounds, and include an appropriate mix of career stages, women and underrepresented minorities. All submitted abstracts, which have averaged approximately 35 submissions each year, will be invited to present a poster during an invigorating poster and networking reception. The top 3 submitted abstracts, based on merit (through a rigorous review process), will be invited to present a 10 minute talk on the final day of the symposium for the Featheringill Young Investigator Award. The facilitation of communication and collaboration will be accomplished through informal networking sessions, the poster presentation, and organized meals that are held within the aesthetically stimulating environment afforded by The Grand Bohemian Hotel. Funds are therefore requested for domestic travel and lodging expenses for the invited non-UAB speakers, as well as for the rental fee for the poster boards.